Various applications allow users to view and/or edit the same file or content. In order to add comments or view changes to a document, however, users have been limited to embedding comments in the text of the document or by using a commenting or versioning feature of the native application used to create the file. Furthermore, if the user only has read access to the document, the user will have to download a copy of the file, add their respective comments and send it back to the owner, or send the owner comments through some other mechanism, such as email.